earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphotika
Category:Night_Elf =Essentials= *'Surname:' Ebonglade ("Duonllannerch" in the Tier'Danili) *'Aliases:' 'Tika (nickname) *'Title:' (holds no formal title- nor would a title mean anything to her) *'Allegiances:' Freelance Fellowship (Guild- her friends) *'Race:' Kal'Dorei (Night Elf) *'Class:' Hunter *'Professions:' Leatherworking (Tribal), Skinning =Appearance= *'Gender:' Female *'Apparent Age:' 25 *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 150lbs. *'Eye Color:' Violet *'Hair Color:' Turquoise =Biographical= *'Age:' 17 *'Home:' Stormwind (at present, and only because her friends are close to her there) *'Place of Birth:' Unknown *'Parents:' Unknown (though she was raised by two sets of caretakers throughout childhood, the last large cat pride of Ashenvale, and the Druids of Dor'Danil) *'Siblings:' None known (though she counts the large black lion she is scarcely seen seperated from as a Brother, and many of her closes friends share similar titles to her) *'Other Relations:' None known (save her circle of friends she calls "brothers and sisters") *'Language:' Tier'Danili (her preferred tongue, the first she learned from the Druids of Dor'Danil), Darnassian (her mastery of which is somewhat limited), Common (her skill with this language is oddly enough, better than her Darnassian, but stilll sketchy at times) =In-Depth= Appearance ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Personality ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) History Aphotika is, by all accounts, an orphan. She never knew the mother that bore her, nor the father that sired her, they were lost to her in an age before memory. It's possible that she was lost to them as well, or worse, abandoned by them. In any case she doesn't think on them much, and indeed, what reason would she have to? While she is sometimes curious about her origins, she is not one to dwell on the past, and this is due in no small part to her unique upbringing. Instead Aphotika counts her "first family" as those that raised her from the time she can remember, a time when large sabercats still roamed the wilds of Ashenvale. It is a pride of these cats which she was accepted into and nurtured by as an infant and through part of her teenage years. She did not have names for the individuals of her pride (though her "second family" gave names to the most prominent members), knowing them instead by smell, size and mannerisms, but she considered the alpha male and female of the pride to he her mother and father, and the other members among her brothers and sisters, when she would later learn to speak, she would still use these terms to describe her closest comrades. Much of her personality comes from these times. Like her feline foster family she is very much feral- preferring direct confrontations to wordplay, and acting on intuition before planning and contrivance. Might makes right, and it is important to know your place in the scheme of things, or if not, to be prepared to earn a new place by force. The rest of her teachings focus largely around the importance of the group, and the contribution of each member. Aphotika is therefore, very much a social animal- she needs her brothers and sisters, and it is very important to her that she do everything to help them as well. Once she had reached thirteen seasons, things began to change in those timeless forests of Ashenvale. It was at this time she first met the Druids of Dor'Danil, the first of which who had not long ago awakened from their milennia slumber at the call of Tyrande Whisperwind to defend their homeland from impending doom. It was as the Danili Druids set about the work of making their domain once again livable that they first noticed a wild female Kal'Dorei child shadowing their every movement, waiting at the darkest edges of their fires and slinking at the periphery of their seasonal rites. It was through these first few meetings that the Druids dubbed her Ei'ffotico (Aphotika)- a name meaning "without light". At first they thought her to be some sort of animal spirit taken on elvish form, for she seemed to dissapear with a preternatural speed at any attempt by them to approach her. Thus it was that they left her be, assuming that when this spirit deemed it time to come in contact with them, she would. And she eventually did, due in no small part to her burning curiousity as to who these strange creatures were who looked so like her and walked on two legs. It was during those first ephemeral encounters with Apotika that she learned a smattering of their ways and their language, a variation on the druidic language they called the Tier'Danili. The Druids began to think less of her supernatural nature, but considered her presence at rites to be a sort of a good omen. After all, they well knew the great beasts she ran with- they had long protected the glade at Dor'Danil from intruders, and the Druids were all the more thankful for their presence. They saw Aphotika as a sort of emmissary, and welcomed her presence. Not long after the Druid's awakening, strange green, brutish creatures began to creep through the forests of Ashenvale as well. They came with their blades and saws and set about felling the great trees of the forest. The Druids knew them as the Warsong Orcs, but both they and Aphotika's pride came to know them as mortal enemies and a dire threat to their way of life. At first the Druids resigned themselves mostly to avoiding the Warsong, feeling the time to fight had not yet come. Aphotika and her pride would not take this invasion so lightly. They fought the Warsong, tooth and nail, and so it was that the Orcs first turned their wrath upon the last great cat clan of Ashenvale. Aphotika's clan fought hard and vicious, but were of course hardly a match for the Warsong and their machines and artillery. Aphotika lost her foster father in some of the first of these skirmishes, and the majority of her pride was forced into hiding. But this would not last long, for the Orcs had tasted blood and would not rest until they had drank their fill. The last of her pride was exterminated from Ashenvale when the Orcs at last found their den. Her pride, which was by now missing their strongest male, was driven from their den, herded into a box-canyon and slaughtered mercilessly. It was one of the younger Danili Druids who came upon the blood-stained valley the following day while gathering seeds and roots. Under the lifeless body of Aphotika's foster Mother, whom the Druids called Yn'Fawr Heliwr, they found their spirit, not so supernatural as they had thought, but still breathing. He brought the child immediately to his elders, where the faint spark of life left in her was rekindled. (((TO BE CONTINUED))